Erin
Erin Hardesty is a fictional character, main protagonist and sole survivor from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre remake. She along with her boyfriend Kemper, friends Andy, Pepper and Morgan were on there way to Dallas, Texas for a Lynrd Skyrnd concert. She and her boyfriend Kemper were originally from Arizona. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Erin appears at the beginning of the film in her boyfriend Kemper's van in the front passenger seat listening and singing along to Sweet Home Alabama with her 3 friends; Morgan, Pepper and Andy. Her intelligent friend Morgan with the spectacles situated in the back asks for her to stop singing and temporarily stops her friends Pepper and Andy from making out in the back. Erin asks her boyfriend Kemper to stop being a perve in regards to Pepper and Andy when after Andy asks for Kemper to do something about the AC he tells them him and Pepper can just fuck them selfs. Erin is revealed as not smoking marijauana at all previously unlike the others or drinking back in El Paso where they picked up Pepper. She asks of Kemper if she is going to get a clear cut diamond ring upon her beautiful little finger and when is offered a mariajuana joint by Kemper first replies with no thank you i'm nausious to accepting it and then throwing it out of the van and in doing so discovers from Morgan that they have over two pounds of it with them. She spots a female hitchhiker walking on the road and shouts for Kemper to watch out which causes him to come to an abrupt stop and have marijuana fall out of the colorful pinata they aboard with them. Her and Pepper run out of the van to the young woman and bring her into the van. She tells them she just had to get away and wants to go home. Inside the van she tells there all dead which garners the whole group's attention. As the group passes the Blair Meat abandoned abbatoirs she states they are going the wrong way and attempts to seize control of the van and stop it. She tells them she won't go back there and states he's a bad man. She then withdraws from in between her legs a concealed gun and tells the group including Erin there all going to die before placing the gun in her mouth and blowing her brains out. Erin screams along with Pepper and follows her out as Pepper begins to throw up outside the car. Morgan shouts out and asks why they had to stop to pick her up. Erin answers Morgan with she needed help. Kemper tells that they should call the cops and Morgan states that it's a bad idea considering the colorful pinata filled with marijuana and that their van is now an official crime scene. The pinata filled with Marijuana statement is heard by Erin and she steps away from Pepper over to a nearby field in anger. Kemper comes over to there and tries to assure her the drugs were for distribution so they can start a life after he disposes the pinata despite Andy's protests. Erin and the group then assemble in the van and take off. Andy points out that there is a Gas station and Erin and the others come to it. Erin gets out and her and Pepper come to find a restroom. Erin picks the lock to the toilet telling Pepper that her older brothers showed her how to do it. Pepper tells her how she feels so disgusting in regards to what happened. Erin and Pepper see the toilet to be disgusting and both neglect using it. They then meet up with Andy, Kemper and Morgan where they hear that the town's Sherriff will meet them at a location called the Old Crawford Mill where he will take their report and deal with the body. The group comes out to the Old Crawford Mill where Morgan tries for democracy on leaving the body and has Kemper and Andy on his voting side but Erin and Pepper in opposition and Erin proclaiming how the girl will have parents out there somewhere who will want her body back and not dumped on the side of the road like a piece of trash. Erin then discovers a little boy named Jedidah who askes wether they killed the girl in their can and wether they will hurt him. Erin introduces herself to Jedidah outside and the group is told by him that he is home getting drunk and Kemper enquires on how to get there and where it is. Erin and Kemper then depart for the Sheriff's house and meet a legless elderley man Monty Hewitt and his dog. He tells the Sheriff don't live at the residence and tells them they can call him if they want. He tells that Erin can call him and tells Kemper to remain outside as he doesn't want any trouble. Erin proceeds inside and calls the number given. She learns that in a period of 30 minutes he will be at the Old Crawford Mill. She then hears Monty inside calling for and discovers him in the house bathroom out os wheelchair in need of being lifted back onto it. She attempts to help him and Monty looks out for Leatherface to come and get her. Kemper then proceeds inside and is attacked and dragged away to the furnace room by Leatherface. The furnace room sliding door slamming shut is heard by Erin prompting her to go check where the noise occured from. She comes to the sliding door and sees a strange circular window which she looks in and seems to be tilted towards her and staring back at her. She asks Monty who seems to have hoisted himself back into his wheelchair about where's her boyfriend to which he tells her he doesn't know but he's not in his house. Erin then leaves the house and comes back to the Old Crawford Mill where the Sheriff has already been and taken the body. She asks Pepper, Andy and Morgan where Kemper is and Andy answers by asking wether he was just with her. The group then hear a car horn going off not far away. They come to a site with a bunch of abandoned old cars and to a ripped up car which Morgan withdraws a jar from containing a water preserved picture of the hitchhiker they picked up and a family picture with her in it and her holding a baby. Andy then discovers a row of teeth with braces which scares Pepper and leads her to demand that Erin find her boyfriend as it is time to go. An argument occurs between the four as Pepper and Morgan want to leave in the van and Erin and Andy state they can't leave without Kemper. Morgan tries for the van's keys but Erin refuses to provide him with them. Erin and Andy then head off back to Monty's house and Erin keeps him distracted whilest Andy sneaks inside with a tyre iron. Andy searches the house and comes into the kitchen where Leatherface watches from cracks in the walls. Andy in looking into the fridge knocks down a pile of crates containing jars of beans and the noise alerts Erin and she runs into Monty's house. She comes to Andy and asks wether he is okay finding him right in front of the furnace room sliding door. Monty wheels inside and demands to know what the two are doing inside his house. Andy tries to tell Monty they are just looking for their friend and they will be out of his way. Monty tells him he isn't running things apart from his house and he is so dead he doesn't even know it. Monty begins to stompt the ground with his silver cane yelling for Leatherface to bring it. Suddenly the furnace room sliding door from behind Erin and Andy opens up and out emerges Leatherface with his chainsaw which he revves up. Erin screams and the two run forward. Andy falls and loses his tyre iron which slides under Monty's wheelchair. Erin pulls two sliding doors together and holds them in place as Leatherface then proceeds to chainsaw through them. Andy pulls out his tyre iron and blocks off Leatherface's chainsaw yelling for Erin to run. Erin runs out the door and into the woods. She eventually comes back to the Mill by night and jumps into the van not answering Pepper and Morgan's startled questions. She attempts to start the van and then Sheriff Hoyt appears and asks what the hell is going on and why won't their van start. She then attempts to tell the Sheriff her friend is being hurt. The sheriff discovers an ashtray on the dashboard containing marijuana joints and despite Pepper and Morgan trying to claim that it's not there's and the van was originally not their van they are all told to step out of the vehicle and get down on the ground. Upon putting their faces down towards the dirt she still attempted to tell that her friend was being killed by some guy with a chainsaw. However Sheriff Hoyt shot towards her everytime she attempted to sit up and tell him the story. Her license was thrown at her as was Pepper and Morgan's. Pepper asked Sheriff Hoyt why he wouldn't listen to her and Hoyt told Erin that he believes that her boyfriend shot that little girl and ran off. He then proceeded to take Morgan inside and question him about how exactly the girl killed herself. He asked Morgan to demonstrate sadistally and demanded he put the gun in his mouth and put his his fingers on the trigger. Morgan eventually came to turn the gun on him and tell him to get on the floor. Erin and Pepper then came to their feet and asked what he was doing. Erin and Pepper heard from Sheriff Hoyt if Morgan shoots him that they're accomplice to murder. Erin pleaded with Morgan not shoot him whilest Pepper told him to just shoot him. Morgan went to shoot Hoyt but there wasn't any bullets in the gun and Hoyt came to turn his loaded gun on Morgan telling him to get in his car. The two took off leaving Erin and Pepper at the Mill. Erin then began to hotwire the van and upon Pepper asking of how she learnt to do that she told her spent a great deal of her youth in juvi. Erin eventually got the van to start but upon it running the van's front wheels blew out and came off the vehicle. Leatherface then appear and chainsawed up the back window of the van. Erin and Pepper grabbed onto each other as Leatherface jumped onto the roof of the van and began chainsaw through down to the two. He eventually seized Erin by the hair and upon doing so Erin told Pepper to run. Pepper spiralled herself out of the van and attempted to to flee. However Leatherface let go of Pepper and then fled after her eventually getting her to the ground and killing her before Erin's eyes. Erin then saw as Leatherface turnt around that he was wearing her boyfriend Kemper's face. Erin jumped out the back of the van and ran until she reached the trailer pertaining to the Hewitt's cousins. There she seeked refuge and took a couple of sips of offered up tea whilest being told they don't have a phone. She then heard the cries of a baby and upon hearing a phone ringing followed the skinny manly haired woman to the bedroom in the trailer and recognized the baby as the one from the photograph Morgan recovered from the Hitchhiker's abandoned vehicle. She yelled at the woman stating she stole her and asking why she said she didn't have a phone. She then proceeded to pass out on the floor having been drugged from the tea. She later then awoke at the Hewitt residence by Sheriff Junior Hoyt awakening her by pouring beer upon her. Luda Mae Hewitt the gas station attendant they met began to yell at her stating that her and her kind would ridicule and cause pain for her boy in reference to Thomas Hewitt. She then called for him to take her away to the furnace room upon her yelling out for help from Jedidah Hewitt who was calling from outside to let him in. She was thrown by her hair into the furnace room where she discovered an alive Andy suspended on a hook missing his right leg. She attempted to take him off the hook but eventually succumbed to following his order of killing him. She stabbed Andy with a nearby knife in the chest and had his blood pour all over whilest she apologized for killing him. She then discovered an alive Morgan who had been taken off his hook and placed with shackles in a dirty bathtub. She helped Morgan out and eventually came to find Jedidah who escorted the two through a series of corridors to an exit whilest Thomas "Leatherface" Hewitt purusued. The two escaped whilest Jedidah remained behind and Erin and Morgan came to a cemetary house where they barricaded the door with a couch and hid in two different spots in a room. Erin stashed Morgan in a cupboard and she herself cralwed into a wall. Rats under the wall gave her location and Leatherface tore through the wall and brought her back into the room and threw her to the ground whilest starting up his chainsaw. She was saved through Morgan's actions who leapt out of the cupboard and began jumping at Leatherface who then hoisted him up and dropped him onto the chandelier which held him in place due to the shackles. His groin was then chainsawed and Erin escaped the small house. Erin then came to the road and stopped one car briefly which drove away as she approached it's doors. She then seeing lights came to the Blair Meat Abbatoirs the group passed earlier before the hitchhiker commited suicide. Erin ran in and Leatherface pursued. She eventually in the locker room came to hack of his left arm wielding the chainsaw with a meat clever and was then picked up on the road in the rain by a friendly trucker. In the same traumatized state as the hitchhiker from the beginning of the film she couldn't tell him what happened but simply she wanted to go home and that he was going the wrong way upon seeing the gas station sign for Luda Mae's gas station. As the trucker went inside upon her trying to seize control of the wheel she jumped out of the truck and snuck around the side of the gas station looking inside to see the stolen baby. She crept around the back and confiscated the child and then back to hop into Sheriff Hoyt's car and hot-wire it. She then proceeded to run over Sheriff Hoyt and take off with the baby. The last scene oversaw Leatherface swing his chainsaw around at the car as it passed him and her getting away with the hitchhiker's child. Trivia *In some deleted scenes it is revealed that the reason for Erin not smoking the weed or drinking was because she was pregnant. It is unknown if she really is pregnant. *It's possible that if a sequel to the remake is made Erin will return. *Erin is based on the original films lead Sally Hardesty. *Erin had been dating Kemper for three years *She originated from Arizona as her, Kemper, Pepper and Morgan's hometown's are revealed *Kemper was going to propose to Erin in Dallas *She had just come from Mexico with the group Gallery Erinhat.jpg|Erin in her hat. Category:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (remake) characters Category:Alive characters Category:Survivors Category:Female characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters